As shown in FIGS. 16 and 17, conventionally in such a motor, an end 6 of a winding 3, which is wound in a stator core 2 of a stator 1, and a lead wire 7 are connected to each other via a power supply terminal 4 and a sleeve terminal 8.
To be specific, in FIG. 16, the power supply terminal 4 is fixed on an insulating end plate 5 provided on the stator core 2 in such a way that the face of a tab 4a of the power supply terminal 4 is positioned on a vertical plane of the end face of the stator core 2.
The end 6 of the winding 3 is press-fitted to a slit 4b of the power supply terminal 4. This press fitting exfoliates an insulating coating on the end 6 of the winding 3 and electrical continuity is provided between the winding 3 and the power supply terminal 4.
The sleeve terminal 8 is caulked at one end of the lead wire 7 so as to arrange the lead wire 7 in the same direction as the insertion of the tab, and the other end of the lead wire 7 is connected to a cluster 9. The lead wire 7 is connected to the winding 3 by inserting the sleeve terminal 8 into the tab 4a. The cluster 9 is connected to a power supply.
When the stator 1 is thus connected to a field power supply, the lead wire 7 vertically rises by a length h1 from the sleeve terminal 8 as shown in FIG. 17, thereby increasing an overall height H of the stator 1. A device where the motor is mounted requires a space of h2 from the end face of the mounted stator 1.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a motor which can reduce the overall height H of the stator when the lead wire 7 is connected to the tab 4a. 